gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Scorcher
}} |wheeltype = Motorcycle |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = scorcher |handlingname = SCORCHER |textlabelname = SCORCHER |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Scorcher is a hardtail mountain bike in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Scorcher is designed as a high-performance offroad bicycle, fitted with front shocks, disc brakes, and a sturdy frame. It resembles the real-life but with a slacker head-angle of around 65° and a slightly beefier head tube junction. The forks look very similar to real-life with its nickel-plated steel stanchions, albeit with a squared-off bridge similar to that of the Marzocchi 66 and the Fox 36 Float 180. The hydraulic disk brakes are similar to the real life Shimano XTR with their four-spoked disk rotors and the tyres possess a tread pattern and volume similar to the 2.7 inch version of the . The drivetrain is likely a 2x1 setup, as seen by the drivetrain visible in-game. This is strange for a competitive mountain bike, as race bikes often posses around 8 to 12 rear cogs and one front chainring. In addition, the bike has no shifting paddles on its handlebars, and only features brake levers. This means that the smaller front chainring and the derailleur are completely useless, as there would be no other way to change gears other than manually lifting and placing the chain into place by hand. This is likely a development oversight. The Scorcher is available with a primary color for the frame and a secondary color for the front forks. Various "Scorcher" markings can be seen on the frame and the wheels. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Scorcher has great speed compared to standard bikes, only below the three race bikes. Its rugged tires provide great handling on dirt roads and better grip, allowing to climb near-vertical hills faster than other bikes. Like the BMX, the Scorcher can also perform bunny hops and wheelies, but seems to be less effective than the former due to its weight, being the second heaviest bicycle in the game, only lighter than the Cruiser. GTA V Overview Notable Owners *Dom Beasley *Gray Nicholson *Mary-Ann Quinn *Michael De Santa Image Gallery Scorcher-GTAV-Sideview.jpg|Side view of a Scorcher. Scorcher-GTAV-PandMCycles.png|The Scorcher on Pedal and Metal Cycles. Scorcher-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Scorcher on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Missions *Daddy's Little Girl - One of the bikes Michael can pick in the bike rental is a Scorcher. *Did Somebody Say Yoga? - A Scorcher is always provided in the nearest parking lot when Michael's allucination ends. ;Strangers & Freaks *Exercising Demons (Franklin and Trevor) - A Scorcher is provided for the player in the bicycle segment of the mission. Mary-Ann Quinn also uses this bike. *Risk Assessment - Franklin race against Dom by descending through Mount Chiliad in Scorchers. ;Other *Bike Robbery event - The target rides a Scorcher in an attempt to steal it. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *On the trails and roads in the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness and Paleto Forest. *Sometimes seen in front of Michael's mansion. **It is also possible to see it when switching to Michael at later stages of the game, where is seen arriving at the mansion with Jimmy. His bike is a Scorcher. *Next to the El Gordo Lighthouse, in front of Ursula's house, along with a Surfer and a Tractor. *Near the cable car station in Pala Springs. *Can be obtained in the mission Did Somebody Say Yoga? if the player decides to use it to return to the mansion. Can be stored in the garage. *Can be kept after the Random Events mission "Bike Robberies" by not returning the bike to Gray Nicholson. *Trevor can keep his bike after completing his part of the Strangers and Freaks mission Exercising Demons. **One still can follow Mary-Ann Quinn after this mission and steal her own Scorcher. The player cannot jack it, though, so one must attack her in order to dismount the bike, then Trevor will be able to get it. *In free roam, it can always be found at the bike rental place where Jimmy brings the player to in the mission Daddy's Little Girl. *Can be purchased from Pedal and Metal Cycles for $1,000. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Pedal and Metal Cycles for $2,000. Trivia General *"Scorcher" can be defined as an adjective for a person who drives or cycles very fast, somewhat fitting for the vehicle. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Dom Beasley claims in the mission Risk Assessment that the Scorcher is a "five-figure bike" when Franklin races him. However, it is sold online for only $1,000, implying Dom's bikes may have been extensively modified. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Sometimes, when the player performs bunny hops while stationary, the bike may end up floating mid-air. At times, this bug may last for a few seconds before falling to the ground, often allowing the player to rotate and incline the bike at different directions. Navigation }}de:Scorcher (V) es:Scorcher Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Bikes Category:Bicycles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Cycles Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles with no manufacturer in the HD Universe